differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet Bholl map game
Scenario It is a completely new and habitable planet, not on Earth or anywhere else in our solar system. There no fantasy, sci-fi or aliens; only a modem era type human civilization, who think they occurred spontaneously, but are in fact are the spawn of long forgotten settlers from Earth. As the years had gone by things changed. Since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, crews spread out across the landmass of the planet. There were good times and bad times for the 2500 years that saw the colonies become nations and then they had a horrific and egocentric ten-year oil war which sent them in to a new dark age. The game starts in a rebuilt world 1000 years after the war had ended. The population now stands at 7.5 billion, and the nations have now grown so apart in culture and politics that have divided themselves into new sets of "nations", "states" and "countries", like back on their home-world (Earth). The planet already had simple and harmless life-forms like Phytoplankton, Archaea and Bacteria, all of which lived through the terra-forming and now flourish, along side the many species imported from earth. The brown trout (Salmo trutta), Alaska pollock or walleye pollock (Gadus chalcogrammus,formerly Theragra chalcogramma), Abies sibirica (Siberian fir) and Acer platanoides (Norway maple), the dromedary (Camelus dromedarius); Koklass pheasant, (P. macrolopha) and the common broom (Cytisus scopar\Sarothamnus scoparius) were all part of a mass shipment of earth flaura and fauna to help feed the first settlers by the terraformers that came before them. The tech level is at 1988 levels. Could you create a better nation with better people, better lifestyle, living in a higher civilization? #Scenario (Planet Bholl map game) #Active and defunct nations (Planet Bholl map game) #Organisations and alliances (Planet Bholl map game) #Geological notes (Planet Bholl map game) #The table of war factors (Planet Bholl map game) Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every two days! *No aliens, wizards, unicorns, warrior robots or omni-powerful cyborgs. *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and thier colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' --- #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game --- War algorithm None is to be used beyond the table of war factors, so use your common scene and reed the table blow! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Putting spies in to a target nation for a few years will aid your conquest. Technical note #The starting tech level is at 1988 levels. Mods #Mod- ''I want to use wikitext in my signature- Boldmouse2 (talk). What are signatures?'' 13:45, February 25, 2017 (UTC) #Deputy mod- Mr Orwell if he wants to. #3rd mod- #Map maker- ''I want to use wikitext in my signature- Boldmouse2 (talk). What are signatures?'' 03:51, March 5th, 2017 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date It is still under construction. When we have fivr players. The turns are turned at 00.00 UTC. Maps A political map is coming soon. Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals. This is a list of the game's nations. Europe * Malta * Ghent * Aktobe * Havana * Durban * O'Porto * Denmark * Aden * Tel Aviv * Tehran * Caracas * Ankara * Basra * Lisbon * Brazil * Egypt * Pape'ete * Lyon * Cairns * Cherburg * Kirghizia * Armargh * Surrey * Athens * Derbyshire * Swindon * Cardiff * Tasmania * Invercargil * Madrid * Aran * Bute * Cambridge * Hambourg * Haiti * Staffordshire * Archangelsk * Murmansk * Narvik Siberia * Dalmatia * Mariupol * Belgrade * Moscovy * Seoul * Primorsky * Voronezh * Pusan * Oslo * Tokyo * Nuuk * Hobroken * Corsica * Magadan Pangaea * Odessa * Benghazi * Jamaica * Multan * Ashkalon * Aleppo * Hanoi * Mosul * Guangzhou * Managua * Ashdod * Nairobi * Ardennes * Hounslow * Abuja * Lancashire * Flensberg * Apia * Madeira * Hebrides * Canaries * Xi'an Mazovia * Warsaw * Gansu * Valparaiso * Rome * Sichuan * Auckland * Worcestershire * Rotterdam * Bucharest * Bangkok * Pyongyang Cascadia * Manchuria * Hebe * Milan * Biloxi * Pretoria Gondwanaland * Iceland * Montreal * Stockholm * Perm Anatolia * Alaska * Miami * Attu * Carolina * California * Nevada * Baku * Bethlehem * Gujarat * Yukon * Izmir * Atlanta Kamchatka * Damascus * Manitoba * Liecestershire * Fife * Honolulu * Orkenys * Kabul * Winnipeg * Koyoto * Kobe * Vancouver * Minsk * Riga * Vilnius * Oregon * Tallinn Rodinia * Finland * Dublin * Tiflis * Tromso * Stirling * Sligo * Shetlands * Sejong Game play . Category:Planet Bholl map game Category:Map Games Category:Constructed worlds Category:Con-worlds